Operation Annette (New World Map Game)
Secret: *1022.5- We start to send secret agents who say they are part of earlier joint venture paper mill workers' company, in to the eastern part of Ross and it's central mountains, so we can spy on it. Further political and economic agent plans are scheduled for later. *1023- Aa spy satellite like the IRL Corona satellite , so we can peep down and snoop at Ross and Emira with it for 3 months, before it is recovered successfully. The 2 rolls of film are to be analysed promptly. We put covert and overt corporate pressure on the people employed in the Ross/O'Brien joint ventures. Propaganda is issued in the east of Ross as pamphlets promoting O'Brien's ideals *1023.5- ' a spy satellite like the IRL Corona satellite , so we can peep down and snoop at Ross and Emira with it for 3 months, before it is recovered successfully. The 2 rolls of film are to be analysed promptly. We put a bit more covert and overt corporate pressure on the people employed in the Ross/O'Brien joint ventures. Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien promoting O'Brien's ideals.' *1024- Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals and undermining Clan Ross's policies towards it's remote interior region. A drone is flown over some eastern regions. *1024.5 Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals and undermining Clan Ross's policies towards it's remote interior region. A drone is flown over some eastern regions. We finde a proxy we can work with, she is the gobby local collage student Flora Fiona McLeod and her dope smoking boy friend Callum Hamish McDonald. *1025 Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals and undermining Clan Ross's policies towards it's remote interior region. A drone is flown over some eastern regions. Spies enter the rest of the country. *1025.5 We begin to train rebels in the east of Ross. We also start handing out pamphlets in the region slagging off New Damascus and New Baghdad. *1026 We begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Ross Mountain Faction, a creation of the O'Brien government's secret service, chaired by our local stooge-come-revolutionary leader, Fiona McLeod. We make several drone surveys to aid in tactical planning. *1026.5 ' We begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Ross Mountain Faction, a creation of the O'Brien government's secret service, chaired by our local stooge-come-revolutionary leader, Fiona McLeod and her dope smoking boyfriend. We make several drone surveys to aid in tactical planning.' *1027 In anticipation of the planned uprising in Ross, we let some fighting regiments amass on the border with Ross. *1027.5 In anticipation of the planned uprising in Ross, we let some fighting regiments amass on the border with Ross. Elite forces move in to help local rebels take power next turn. *'1028'Victory? *'1028.5'Consolidation? Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Politics